Emo Kid
by hinataheir
Summary: STORY IS REWRITTEN!A punk Sasuke, a goth Gaara, and an emo Naruto. Sasuke is in Hinata's punk gang. SASxHIN NO MORE TP'OS!


Yes I rewrote this chap, THERE, I guess it was kind of hard to read eh? I KNOW I'M STERIOTYPING ROCKERS! I'm only using it to be funny. **Changed up the chapie.**

**EMO AKA NARUTO GOTHI AKA GAARA**

XXXXXXXX

"OMFG!!!! GOTHI!! MCR CONCERT HERE IN LEAF!!!" the sound of Naruto's voice made Gaara jump of the chair. Here they were getting ready for school when Naruto, not even TWO minutes into it and he's got Gaara deaf _again._ "THAT'S LIKE MY FAVRITE EMO BAND EVER!!!"

"Emo, I don't care, if it doesn't have anything to do with the devil I don't care" just then he looked at the mirror and twitched, Naruto made Gaara's eyeiner spread! "NARUTO, YOU SMERID MY MAKE-UP!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" before he had time to turn around, he noticed Naruto crunched up in a ball on the coner of the room. "Hey whats wrong?"

"I wanna cut myself," was his simple reply.

"Why? Did you brake a nail again?" Naruto shoke his head at Gaara's question..

"The My Chemical Romance concert is in three days, I don't think I can wait that long before I kill myself" Not even bothering to look at Gaara, Naruto mentaly bitch-slapped himself, realizing _just _how dumb he sounded, getting up he smirked. " I can wait, hey Gaara, you know were my new eyeliner is at?" There was a sillence in the room, a little forced laugh coming from the goth wannabe "YOUR WEARING IT!!!!???? GAARA! THAT'S NEW I GOT IT FROM THAT STORE 'GIRLZ WANT'!"

"Sorry, I can't help but put make-up on each time I see it..." Naruto sighed.

"Damn-it! I might as well end my life right now if this goes on!.. Fine, were's my hairspray?" Another silence in the room. "YOU TOOK THAT TO!!??? I'M GOING TO MY ROOM AND CUTING MYSELF HARD! MY LIFE IS SUFFICATING ALREADY!!!" There was such a riot they didn't notice Sasuke come in, looking rather bored his two roomates woke him up at the crack of dawn for make-up. Really it's like having two chicks PMS'ing all mounth.

"Emo, Gothi, what are you guys doing, were gonna be late to school so shut the fuck up and shove the lipsick up your ass" before ditching the two he looked back "Oh and Emo you and your hair are girly enough"

Naruto brightened up at the compliment any other man would find offensive. "Well as they say Guy's look like chicks and chicks look like dudes in a place were all the emo ancesisters live, Emo land" Sasuke sighed, while Naruto bent down and worshiped the retarded ass poster of MCR on his wall.

"Whatever, Emo, Gothi let's just go"

XXXXXXXX

"Look it's the dumb-fuck Naruto, the fat fuck Gaara, and worst of all the dick-fuck, Sasuke" Neji's crude words hit Hinata's eyes, she neraly jumped. Looking at her cousin in question she mumbeled a 'huh'. "He took the last Blink-182 ticket, I'll never forget that" glaring as hard as he can as the three passed by to get breakfast, he nearly had the chain that crossed from his MANY earing to his nose ring busted.

"But Neji, I-I can't be in this gang, w-what if I mess up or-"

She was cut short by Neji's hand on her lips. "Don't worry I'm the leader so it doesn't matter if you do somthing wrong, hey your new anyway" Brightend by his words Hinata smiled.

"Ok Neji"

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the bell to first period)

Sasuke stared blankly at Kakashi and the chalk board of hell. With Kakashi's board he destorys all the life out of kids with his chalk, sending them to hell. EVERY kid who had him for a class knew to bring their sleeping pills, realy they get so bored you can't even sleep.

"Hey Sasuke look at that chick! She's new, is she emo or somthing?" Naruto's loud yell made Sasuke's TIGHT black pants get a shit stain, which pissed him off.

"NARUTO! Fuck off!" just then Gaara came out of no were from the shadows of the top right coner of the room, were Sasuke and Naruto were.

"Whats going on? Are you guys talking about that new chick, Hi... hinata? Yea she's Neji's cousin, which make her from your group Sasuke"

Sasuke blinked blankly... who cares. Looking back at Kakashi he picked his ass, getting the shit out. Just then Naruto slapped his fingers, giving Gaara his cheesy smile he makes when he has a plan for a prank. Gaara made a questioning face.

"What's up emo? You look like you wanna throw a paper airplane at Hinata saying you like her and afterwards you tell her you were kidding and let her cry as you luagh. And then she plans to kill you and three days later your not here, and we go to your funeral and then... THERES NO COOKIES!!!!!! And then everybody goes insane and we kill ourselfs and then we go to hell!!!" both Sasuke and Naruto scoot back as Gaara takes hard breaths before calming down five mins later.

"Yea actuly I was gonna do that...! Now-" he folded up a paper saying I love you on it he looked at Sasuke and Gaara before throwing it towerd Hinata's direction. As it went out of line, Naruto and Gaara moved there hands to the right, as an attempt to turn it back on to it's target. Instead it landed on Kiba's desk... "Ow fuck!" was all that came out of Naruto's mouth as Kiba picked up the note.

_Dear you,_

_I LOVE YOU_

Kiba stared blankly at the paper before looking back, to his distaste and horror sat Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke. "OH HELL NO I'M NOT GAY MAN!!!" Naruto freaked pointing at the now sleeping Sasuke, poor him... Before another word could come out of any of them, Kakashi interupted.

" HEY LISTEN UP YOU THREE!-" the sound of his voice made all the students stare in amusment, and shock. "- everybody, as you know the school dance is coming up. You may also know that I'm GREAT freinds with Tsunade, the school principle" everbody groaned, knowing that every year Kakashi was alowed to take all the classes he didn't like, and make them do somthing they didn't want to do. You see instead of grounding all of them from going to the school dance he made them get into pairs in total random, and make them go to school dance. " Since I don't like this class I will make you all get into school pairs at total randomness !"

Just then some random rebel yelled with bordom "You don't like any fuckin class!" that random rebel happened to be Sasuke. Everyone in the room put there hands on there mouth and made a low 'ooooowwwww'. Naruto did the same.

"SASUKE, what was th-"

"Oooooowwww" Kakashi ingnored the remarks.

"What was-!"

"AW!" again he ignored.

"Wh-"

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME TALK!!!" just then he turned back to the board, ignoring all the laughs coming from his class, and began writing all the names of the class and putting somone eleses names near it. Hinata, being the only one not particapating in the roit gasped as to what it said, soon after did everyone else.

"TUN TUN TUUUUUN" Kakashi smirked, noticing all the shocked faces. Becuase there, on the board were the class pairings.

XXXXXXXX

**Ok I re-made this cuz I was unhappy with the way it looked. Tell me what ya think! Oh and I didn't show the pairings cuz I want you guys to vote! Other then Sas/Hin tell me what other pair you would like to see go to the dance! Reveiw and vote plz!**


End file.
